


A Warm Welcome

by FanficsbyVe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gency, Playful Sex, Prosthetic penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe
Summary: Genji gets home from Japan. Mercy is still working. Couple time will require some work. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muffymaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffymaria/gifts), [CalSantiago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalSantiago/gifts).



> This one was requested by two AO3 users, both of them close to me. While I do like Overwatch. I don't play it myself as it's not my kind of game, so I hope I got the characters down okay.  
> I also have this headcanon that despite having matured a lot since he became a cyborg, Genji is still somewhat of a brat/smartass sometimes. I don't know, I like the idea that he isn't always that serious, especially with a partner and still retained some parts of his old personality. Plus, if Bucky Barnes can smile again or make jokes at the time of Civil War, so should Genji Shimada years after coming to terms with being a cyborg.

Being a doctor, there were few things that Dr. Angela Ziegler, codenamed Mercy, considered truly new. After all, as a surgeon, head of medical research and now a field medic, she had seen the most gruesome and strange things the mind could conjure. When you worked at the frontlines of traumatic situations, you saw it all. From the horrific that wouldn’t be out of place in a horror movie to the stuff that could fit right into a bad comedy.

By now, she had cured life threatening diseases or pulled people from the brink of death. Yet she had also surgically removed a man who was stuck on a toilet. She had to find a creative way to get a snapping turtle off someone’s neck without killing either. She even once drained the stomach of a priest who mistook his teen daughter’s pot brownies for normal confectionaries. Sometimes, being a doctor was less being a savior and more like existing in some kind of bizarre pseudo-reality where she saw the weirdest elements of humanity pass her by.

Sexual stuff was surprisingly common too. People who needed surgery for the craziest sexual mishaps. Patients who engaged in masturbation, either out of mental compulsions or boredom, or even sex with other patients or a visiting significant other. Men who freaked out at the idea of a female doctor examining them, as if she had not seen genitals a million times already. That last one always made her laugh somewhat. Unless it was red, black or blue, swollen, had warts or threatened to fall off, she really couldn’t care less about a stranger’s junk. Sex and everything associated with it was simply a part of life and as a doctor, it was just one of the many aspects of it she witnessed daily. 

As such, when she was tasked by Overwatch to rebuild a wounded and heavily disfigured Genji Shimada with robotic parts, she had not even flinched when she brought up adding a fully functional penis prosthetic. The other doctors, and especially the interns, had looked at her as if she was crazy. She, however, had remained straight-faced and explained that if they were rebuilding him to lead a fully functional life again, sexual relations should also be considered. She had lived long enough to know that most people, from the young and healthy to the disabled and elderly, had sex and she wasn’t going to let it go because some people found that thought “uncomfortable”.

She got her way in the end, of course. Within several operations, Genji’s insides worked properly, cut off limbs were replaced and his body was strengthened with a cyborg suit. Angela had taken particular care to add synthetic skin where possible, to humanize his appearance as much as she could. She didn’t care how much her superiors prioritized making him a living weapon; her priority was giving him his life back. From day to day activities to the more intimate ones, even as a cyborg.

What Angela didn’t expect, however, was that she was one day going to be on the receiving end of her own technology. 

The doctor hadn’t been the kind to ever mess around with patients, even though many a male person in her care had clearly expressed delight in the idea. She was a professional and no man she’d met was worth jeopardizing her job for. Genji, however, was different. He kept his flirting polite and playful and, unlike most, kept it up even after he was discharged. He was patient and charming, insistent but never demanding, and eventually, a good year after he stopped being her patient and found himself again in Tibet, he’d managed to seduce her into a date. Provided, of course, she had no problem dating a cyborg. 

Naturally, she didn’t. After all, being judgmental about robotics was never one of her strong suits. It was the beginning of a long and fruitful relationship, one that raised a lot of eyebrows but also brought a lot of happiness. It even survived the disbanding of Overwatch and his long-term stay in Tibet and even the nomadic lifestyle they have now. Sometimes, they were apart for weeks, bound by obligations elsewhere. Yet their reunion was always a sweet one.

Tonight was no different. 

As always, he didn’t announce his presence. Faithful to his ninja training, he had quietly slipped into their apartment in Iraq, setting his suitcase by the door. The doctor, deeply engrossed in working maintenance on her biotic suit, hadn’t heard him coming until he was right behind her. She didn’t even flinch, more than used to his antics by now.

“How was Japan?”

Her casual remark made him chuckle a little. “Interesting, to say the least.”

“So you found your brother? Can’t imagine it was happy reminiscing.” 

“It wasn’t. Still, I think Hanzo will come around. He is still a good man inside. I know it.”

Mercy simply nodded in response. She hadn’t liked the idea of Genji seeking out the brother who’d maimed him. Even if sources told them the oldest Shimada son had also left the clan long ago, she figured there might still be bad blood. Still, her lover was a grown man and she wasn’t going to stop him from doing what he felt he had to do. If anything, she was glad that he was back home safely. Clearly, so was he.

“But enough about family matters tonight. I missed you…”

She didn’t miss the suggestive tone in his voice as he pulled her against him and laughed. “Well, I’m a little busy with some other robotics here. But your favorite recliner is free, baseball is on and the catering service just delivered delicious masgouf. Help yourself and I’ll be with you shortly.”

A small huff was his response, but he definitely wasn’t giving up. “Any way I can convince you to leave this for a while?”

She looked over her shoulder and playfully stuck out her tongue. “No. But you’re free to do whatever you want until I’m done.”

There was a short silence “Very well then.”

Having reached this verbal agreement, she turned back to her work. She could feel how Genji walked away. In the living room, she heard the faint sound of air decompressing and heard him remove the outer layer of his cyborg armor. He put them away one by one, leaving him only the metal infused into his body, barefoot and with nothing but the tight bodysuit he wore underneath.

The next thing she knew, he was with her again. She jerked a little when she felt his lips against her neck. By now, she was used to the odd sensation of flesh and metal, the kind of kisses only a cyborg was capable of. It was one she happily welcomed, glad that her partner was home once again.

Genji, however, wasn’t leaving it at that. She let out a small snort when she felt one of his hands reach for her chest, cupping a breast through the shirt and bra she was wearing. She made no effort to shrug it off, however, simply looking at him.

“I thought I said I wasn’t enticed.”

She could practically see him smirk. “You did. But you also said I was free to do whatever I wanted.”

It was then and there that Mercy realized how he had blindsided her once again. She really should have seen this coming. Leave it to Genji to find loopholes in following agreements to the letter. Stifling a small laugh, she rolled her eyes.

“I’ll have you know I’m a field medic and trained to disregard any distractions while I work.”

Her partner wasn’t impressed. “Maybe, but I’m of a whole different caliber than incoming mortar fire. Not that I can’t heat things up though.”

“That’s one of the lamest pickup lines I’ve ever heard. Even from you.”

The ninja snickered and she returned to her adjustments on the suit, deciding to ignore him best she could. Of course, she knew that wouldn’t do anything. If anything, she was currently issuing a challenge. One that Genji was dying to accept.

Indeed, the hand on her breast started to move again. It gently kneaded the clothed flesh, ticklish fingers trailing across it. Its movements were gentle, almost pulsing and the sensation of the warm synthetic skin was enough to put her at ease. She always liked the feeling of his hands there and it wasn’t long before her body started to show it.

She quickly noticed that her nipples started to harden, but she was quick to ignore this fact as she adjusted the calibration of the suit’s computer. Her lover, however, didn’t miss this little fact. 

Angela did her best to keep her breathing regulated his fingers started to thumb the little nub. He was starting to rub it through the fabric, tracing little circles around the areola before carefully pinching the flesh. His motions send little currents of electricity through her body and she tried her best to come up with something else she could focus on that didn’t involve his attention. 

Genji was not deterred. Soon, he slipped his hand into her tanktop and bra, playing with her nipple unobstructed. Meanwhile, the fingers of his free hand brushed over her stomach. They caused goosebumps to spring up all over her flesh, as they kept exploring ever further, becoming more insistent with each inch they were trailing down. She could feel how he pushed a leg between hers, spreading them a little, but she quickly swallowed a yelp as she tried to focus on some numbers that appeared in front of her.

In the time she needed to do a quick calculation, her lover had already undone her belt buckle and reached into her jeans. She gulped as agile digits started to rub her womanhood through her panties. He moved them against her slit, slowly and teasingly, meanwhile continuing his attention on her breast as well.

Mercy bit her lip. The ninja had never been disappointing in bed and time had only made him more attuned to her preferences. He knew exactly how to turn her on and how to make her want him. Still, it was more than a little embarrassing that he was getting his way with her and that she was responding to it. 

“Hm…you’re always so prideful, Angela.”

That warm, leisurely voice made her huff, though she didn’t sound as cool as she wanted to. “I prefer stalwart. I need that in my profession. Besides, someone has to put you in your place sometimes.”

She shivered as he kissed her neck, gently biting down on her ear. “And I appreciate it. But I also really like to see you let go sometimes…”

By now, the friction was getting to her and she could already feel a wet stain forming in her panties. She was quite sure he noticed it too. She could practically feel him grin against her skin and a familiar hardness was starting to form against her buttocks. 

Suddenly, without warning, he slipped inside her panties and his eager fingers went straight for her clit. He stimulated it with long, firm strokes. Pleasure was starting to build up rapidly, creating a rhythm that was absolutely maddening. 

By now, Angela couldn’t actually think of ignoring him anymore. Her cheeks were bright red and her breath was coming out in pants and moans. Genji was clearly affected as well, groaning softly as he ground himself against her. By now, he was fully hard, yet he clearly had no intentions of simply having her just now.

His hands withdrew ever so briefly, making her whimper in both relief and disappointment. He then slid down her pants and panties, leaving her lower body exposed to him. He lovingly ran a hand over her rear, before returning his attention to her swollen womanhood and engorged clit. 

Now that Genji had more space to maneuver, he got to work in earnest. His thumb pressed her bud, circling it and spreading the fluids his attentions produced. By now, some of it was already leaking down her thighs and Mercy was reduced to simply mewling at his touches. She was bucking against him, more than a little embarrassed by how willing she was by now. 

She should be annoyed by him, playfully call him a brat as she always did when his demand for attention was inconvenient to her. Yet here she was, bent over a table, legs spread and mind blank as he drove her wild just using his hands. Perhaps it was the fact she had missed him in her bed, but she couldn’t help but simply let him at it and enjoy herself. He seemed to share that idea. 

She cried out when a blunt finger pressed into her moist opening. On instinct, she started to push back against it. She could feel it curl against her g-spot and the sudden sensation had her gasp. Genji picked up on it instantly, repeating the motion and drawing a whole string of German curses from her. Still another finger also made its way into her, thrusting with a purpose.

Her body twisted and twitched, words slowly being replaced by moans, stars shooting across her vision as he kept assaulting that wonderful little spot. By now, her knees were buckling and were it not for the table in front of her and her lover’s strong arm around her, she surely wouldn’t fallen forward. Still, that peak she so desperately wanted to attain was still out of reach and she knew she needed more.

“Hmm… Ah! Mein Gott… Genji…please…”

Her partner snickered. “Do you want me, doctor?”

She hissed at the clear amusement in his voice. “You know that already, you…”

Whatever she wanted to say was interrupted by a moan when a stray finger flicked across her clit again. “You only need to say the word, Angela.”

The doctor grumbled, more than a little annoyed she had lost this little battle of wills between them. Still, she couldn’t deny that she always enjoyed playing and if losing felt this good, she certainly wasn’t going to complain. She might as well admit it, leave her work for what it was and simply enjoy her lover being home again. 

“Yes.”

That was all Genji needed. Within seconds, he had spun her around, kissing her passionately. She responded eagerly, pressing her tongue into his mouth, flesh wrestling with synthetic imitation. His body felt equal parts warm and cool due to all the cybernetics in his entire body but above all, it felt comforting and familiar. She knew that fusion of man and machine intimately by now, having explored every detail of it countless times and would doubtlessly do so many more in the future.

He easily picked her up and set her on the table. He pushed aside her biotic suit to make room for her, before pulling off her pants entirely and pushing her tanktop and bra over her head. He then quickly undid his own bodysuit, shrugging it off and stepping out of it, revealing his bare form to her.

Once again, she couldn’t help but notice how he’d improved over the years. He was still heavily scarred, with an array of burns, cuts and remnants of stitches adorning nearly every part of him. Yet his hair had grown back in safe for a few scar lines, his human features were as pronounced as ever and his green eyes shone with life. That made her smile. It didn’t matter what others thought. Genji was amazing to her and she wanted him.

He was only happy to oblige. Without hesitation, he picked up her hips and entered her, teasing her by going in agonizingly slow. She moaned, spreading herself wider to accept him. The prosthetic didn’t feel any different from an actual male’s member and due to it being hooked to his nervous system, she knew he was feeling pleasure too. Just by looking at his face, she could tell how he was savoring being inside her again and all she could do was groan as the thickest part of him pushed into her.

The sense of fullness was wonderful, but her lover wasn’t giving her any time to think. Bringing her knees to his shoulders, he pulled out ever so slightly, only to plunge back in. She squeaked as he invaded her g-spot, only for him to do again over and over, rubbing that inner spot insistently as her womanhood involuntarily clamped around him.

She practically cried out his name as she felt his hands and tongue on her breasts, licking and sucking at the nipples and setting her nerves alight. Her grabbed his head on instinct, trying desperately to keep him close, feebly moving her hips to drive him deeper inside her, her inner walls pulsing with each and every stroke.

Genji definitely didn’t mind. Egged on by her encouragement, he kept at it, filling and emptying her hard and fast, holding her close. She could hear growls spill from his mouth, along with several Japanese phrases that she were sure equated to dirty talk. Even if she didn’t understand all of it, she couldn’t help but get off on it, so distracted by his rough taking of her that she didn’t notice his hands wandering to her clit again and 

That was all she could take. Heat started pooling in her abdomen and the next thing she knew, a bright light flashed in front of her eyes. Her orgasm ripped through her without pity, setting fire to her nerves and causing her muscles to go slack. She practically gasped for air, naked breasts heaving, helpless to do anything as she was numb with pleasure.

Her lover responded to this by increasing his pace and soon, he followed her right over the edge. She could feel his manhood twitch inside her, his muscles twitching as his dry climax overtook him. He pushed deep inside her one last time, milking it for all it was worth, before his muscles finally went slack and he collapsed on top of her, as tired and spent as she was.

She could feel how he lazily wrapped his arms around her as he did. She welcomed the affection, contently taking in the closeness between their bodies. After a while, she could feel him nuzzle her neck, smiling against the skin. 

“See? I still know how to convince you.”

All she could do at that was roll her eyes, being uncharacteristically foul-mouthed. “Ass.”

“Oh come on, doctor, you know you like it. This and the ass. You did such a fine job on that last one too.”

“Don’t push your luck, Shimada.”

He gently kissed her cheek, a slight hesitation creeping into his voice. “Aw, don’t be so harsh on me, Angela. I love you. You know that. I’m just glad to be home again. Being apart always feels too long.”

She could tell he meant it and as always, that was good enough to settle their mock skirmishes. As much as Genji loved teasing her, he knew when to drop it and be straightforward. Especially when it came to his feelings for her. It was something she always appreciated about him and she was quick to make that known.

“I know and I love you too. I’m glad you’re back again. It’s awfully lonely without you.”

Clearly happy to hear it, he settled for another drawn-out kiss, before finally lifting himself off the table. He helped her off it as well, making sure her legs were strong enough to stand on her own. He held her like that for a while, simply enjoying the silence and physical contact, before turning to the kitchen, smiling sheepishly.

“So, about that masgouf…” 

Mercy chuckled. “Shower first, Genji. We already made enough of a mess as it is. Clean up first, then we’ll eat.”

He nodded, but not before grinning slyly. “Deal. If you join me.”


End file.
